Saint Seiya Y La Penúltima Navidad
by Tekkaman Zero
Summary: A travez de epicas batallas los jovenes Caballeros Atenienses han derrotado a Humanos y a Dioses, pero... Son los Santos tambien capaces de salvar la Navidad?
1. Default Chapter

_**LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO  
Y LA LEGENDARIA BATALLA POR LA NAVIDAD **_

_**FANFICTION DE SAINT SEIYA  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO & HYBRID SNAKE **_  
zeroreddemonyahoo.es

**_-PROLOGO-  
"Comienza Una Nueva Guerra Sagrada"  
O  
"Es Mejor Dar Que Recibir"_**

23 De Diciembre de 199X  
En algún lugar del Polo Norte…

El frío viento se abre paso por entre los gélidos valles, mientras las blancas columnas de hielo se alzan como imponentes montañas…

En medio de este paraje de invierno permanente, dos solitarias figuras avanzan lentamente sobre la nieve… Totalmente cubiertos por abrigadoras capas de gruesa piel, ambos hombres caminan con paso seguro hacia su destino.

Pronto llegan a la entrada de una enorme caverna entre los glaciares, la cual como una enorme entrada al corazón de la tierra, abre sus fauces a los desconocidos… Ambos sujetos se miran por unos instantes y, asintiendo al mismo tiempo, reanudan su camino hacia su tan buscado tesoro… Pronto se encuentran caminando entre los hielos eternos de la cueva, alumbrados por la poco esperanzadora luz de una vieja antorcha…

"¿Seguro que es por aquí?"

"Por supuesto…"

Adentrándose más y más en los laberínticos túneles de la gruta, por fin los extraños llegan a su tan ansiado destino, y deteniéndose ante el brillo de tan inapreciable presea, observan complacidos el fruto final de su ardua búsqueda…

"¡Al fin! ¡Lo hemos logrado!"

"¡Si! Nuestra Señora estará complacida…"

"Claro, ya que por fin encontramos la valiosa…"

"¡LLAVE DE VECTOR SIGMA!"

-Insertar aquí sonido de Disco Rayado-

"…"

"……"

"………"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………." (¡Diablos! ¡Cuantos puntos!)

"¡¡¿¿LLAVE DE VECTOR SIGMA??!!" Exclamaron ambos hombres al unísono mientras una gotota de sudor resbalaba por su frente, congelándose al instante en su nuca…

"¡GAZNAPIDO!" Grito el más alto propinándole el coscorrón del siglo a su compañero en la cabezota, "¡Ni para eso sirves! ¡¡Te dije que debíamos dar la vuelta a la derecha en la roca que se parece a la nariz de Michael Jackson!!"

"¡NO ME FASTIDIES SOPERUTANO!" Respondió el otro con cara de pocos amigos y un par de banditas en la frente, "¡¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que el mapa que conseguiste sea igual de inútil que el Yamcha de DBZ?!"

"¡Como sea! Mejor regresamos y nos vamos por el otro camino o si no la Jefecita hará tamales con nuestras tripas…"

"¡Oye…! ¿Y si le llevamos esto de paso?" Preguntó su compañero jugando a cachar la llave en el aire.

"¡Olvídalo! La Señora es fanática de los GI-JOE, no de los Transformers… ¡Tira esa basura con esa otra porquería por allí!"

"¿Te refieres a la Matriz de Prime?"

"¡Si, hombre!"

"¡Bueno!"

20 horas después, nuestros abrigados y frustrados amigos por fin encuentran su verdadero objetivo…

"¡Viejo, creo que esta vez si la encontramos!"

"¿Seguro? Ve no sea otra de esas mugres que están tiradas por toda esta maldita cueva…"

"Las Esferas del Dragon de Cuatro y Siete Estrellas, El Pillner, La Espada de GreySkull, El Cristal de Plata Lunar, El Sable de luz de Yoda, Siete Cartas Clow, El Tallgeese de Endless Waltz, las cinco piezas de Exodia, Seis Fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, La Posa del Hombre Ahogado, La Bufanda del Cyborg 009, El revolver de Vash La Estampida, Los planos de Astroboy, La katana de filo invertido de Kenshin Himura, El CD-Changer de la Bebop, La lanza de Longinus, Los Tacos de Oliver Atom, Tres OVAS inéditas que explican el final de Akira, el 3er final de Evangelion en DVD, El guardafangos del Mach-5 y 3 toneladas de mineral Escudo… ¡¿Cómo pueden caber tantas inmundicias en esta cueva?!"

"Y eso que no contaste los restos del Némesis, el Beta Tierra del Sur, La Armadura Samurai de Infierno, el Gatatónico Supremo, la nave del Capitán Futuro, el G-2, La calculadora de Giorgio, La SuperEspada, El manga autografiado de X-1999 con el autorretrato de las CLAMP, El ultimo Episodio de Ulises 31……"

"¡YA, YA PARALE!" Exclamo el tipo mas alto con dolor de cabeza, "Lo importante es que esta vez si la encontramos, ¡Estoy 100 seguro!"

"Bueno, entonces contactémoslo de inmediato…"

"¿Pero cómo…? ¿Te refieres a hablar directamente a su mente usando nuestra Cosmo-energía?" Al preguntar esto, el sujeto más alto comenzó a emanar un malévolo resplandor oscuro.

"¡CLARO QUE NO, BESTIA! ¡¿Para que diablos crees que nos dieron el celular?!" Reclamo su compañero con una venota en la frente.

"¡Achis!" Respondió el otro tomando el aparatito (marca ACME) con una sonrisita de idiota.

Luego de discar el número, no falto mucho para que el mensaje -Sin Cobertura- apareciera en la pantallita del aparato (¡Jo! ¿Qué esperaban? ¡ESTAN EN EL POLO NORTE!)

"¡¡CELTEL ES UNA MIERD4!!"

"¡NAH, QUE DIANTRES! Mejor hagamos lo del Cosmo…"

Y dos minutos de mística concentración metafísica después…

_"La psyche que usted contactó esta momentáneamente fuera de servicio, favor revisar con su operadora local… ¡Gracias!"_

"¡¡HIJO DE SU $#& MADRE!!"

Hora y media de espera mas…

Una siniestra figura se abría paso hacia nuestros desventurados desconocidos, de imponente silueta, este hombre estaba igualmente cubierto por una larga túnica de gruesas pieles…

"¡Perdón chicos, pero es que estaba con mi novia y… Bueno, ustedes saben!"

"Si…" Respondieron ambos con una miradota de odio; Como te odiamos suertudo hijo de…

"Increíble…" Murmuró el recién llegado dando unos pasos al frente, postrando sus ojos maravillados en el preciado tesoro, "¡Así que al fin encontramos lo que La Señora tanto añoraba!"

"¡ENCONTRAMOS ES MUCHA GENTE!" Renegaron los dos tipos enfurecidos.

"¡EXCELENTE!" Clamó el recién llegado ignorando por completo a nuestros amigos, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la dorada y resplandeciente Caja Sagrada…

"¡Ahora estamos totalmente preparados!" Proclamo con voz altiva el sujeto, al momento que se despojaba de su encubridora capa… Es un hombre de cabello largo, blanco como la nieve; sus ojos rebosantes de maldad son de un color azul pálido, mientras que todo su cuerpo esta cubierto por una brillante armadura negra como la noche… "¡Solo debemos conseguir una cosa mas para que Nuestra Señora tome completo dominio de este mundo!"

"La cabeza de Athena…" Musitaron los otros dos extraños. (¿A que no se lo esperaban, eh?)

"¡Vayan inmediatamente! Llévenle a la Señora esta Armadura Divina…"

"¡Como ordenes, poderoso Black Peter!" Dijeron los dos desconocidos mientras le hacían una reverencia al imponente Caballero Negro…

"Muy pronto Athena y sus Caballeros caerán, ¡Y Nuestra Señora será la única Diosa que Reine sobre esta Tierra!" Semejante amenaza resonó por las paredes de la caverna como si se tratara de un trueno, al mismo tiempo que una gélida brisa avanzaba por los laberínticos caminos de la cueva de hielo.

"¡SANTA CACHUCHA! ¡QUE FRIO HACE AQUÍ!" Exclamó Black Peter cuando dicha brisa le congelo hasta los mocos, arropándose casi instantáneamente con su capa de pieles.

"¿QUE ESPERABAS? Esto no es precisamente Acapulco…" Repusieron casi al unísono los otros dos sujetos, entonces el más alto noto una cosa oscura en la mano del Caballero Negro.

"¡Óyeme, ¿Qué rayos es eso?!"

"¿Esto? Es la mascara de SnakeEyes, ¡Después de todo Nuestra Señora es fan de los GI-JOE y se alegrara mucho cuando aparte de la Divina Armadura le lleve este tesoro que encontré para ella!"

Instantáneamente la sangre les hirvió a nuestros desventurados amigos, brindándoles al menos un poco de calor si lo pensamos bien....

¡INFELIZ LAMEBOTAS! ¡SE ROBA TODO EL CREDITO Y DE PASO SE HACE QUEDAR BIEN A SI MISMO CON LA JEFA!

"¡No me odien amigos! Odien al autor que es el que los ha hecho quedar como fracasados todo el capitulo…"

"Si, ese es otro desgraciado…"

(¡¿Cómo? Un comentario mas de esos y los convierto en pingüinos!)

"¡ERA UNA BROMA PATRONCITO!"

"Como sea…" Prosiguió entre dientes el Caballero Negro, "¡Llévense de una vez esa armadura par de holgazanes! Miren que el prologo ya se acaba y debemos alistar nuestras malignas fechorías para el 1er capitulo…"

"Si señor…" Murmuraron finalmente los dos sujetos poniendo el peso de la enorme caja sobre sus espaldas, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Black Peter hacia el exterior…

¡Pero esto no se queda así! En cuanto lleguemos vamos a pintarle bigotes a su foto autografiada de Belldandy…

_**FIN DEL PROLOGO**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Ya se lo que están pensando, ¿Qué rayos fumó este tipo para escribir semejante disparate? La respuesta es que no lo se, era un polvito blanco pero estoy mas que seguro que no era talco… Talvez si no hubiera habido tanto humo del PVC que estaba quemando lo recordaría mejor…

Ya en serio, tenía tiempo que quería escribir una parodia de Saint Seiya para agregar a mi no tan basto repertorio de fanfics, sin embargo la idea nunca se había materializado hasta ahora… Dicen que uno disfruta la vida hasta riéndose de uno mismo, y a lo largo de este fanfic es mi intención reírme del que es uno de mis animes favoritos y de muchos otros, después de todo, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco han luchado miles de batallas contra humanos, dioses y hasta el mismo Lucifer; salvar a Santa Claus no debería ser mayor problema para nuestros Santos favoritos ¿verdad?

Es mi deber darle el crédito de la idea original de ese fic a Hybrid Snake, el pequeño erizo que dicen mis padres que es mi hermano menor (Que seguramente no escribirá ni una coma en esta historia, pero la idea fue suya)… ¿Que tanto se puede esperar de un relato que toma la idea de un niño de 14 años? Supongo que deberemos averiguarlo…

Todo sucedió un día común de Diciembre, cuando viendo TV por la noche Snake y yo fuimos torturados por un comercial de televisión local donde se anunciaban los ya típicos mil especiales navideños que los canales de mi país orgullosamente usan para torturarnos durante estos días festivos, luego de ver anuncios de cosas tan bizarras como "Santa Ratón y los RatiRenos", "Olivia la perrita que quería ser un Reno" y "El Regalo navideño de Tatiana" (¡El Horror! ¡¡¡EL HORROR!!!) Mi hermano me dijo: "Oye, ¿Y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco ya salvaron la Navidad?" y al ver mi inicial reacción (una carcajada) Snake siguió bombardeándome con ocurrencias referentes a dicha locura que pronto me dieron las mejores risas que había tenido en todo el mes, y de ahí tome la mayoría de ideas para constituir lo que será esta simple, pero (espero yo) divertida historia..

Pero no crean que por ser una tontería no habrá sus tintes serios en este fic, de hecho hice investigación para la historia (no se si se le pueda llamar a 15 minutos leyendo la Encarta una investigación seria, pero al menos es algo ¿no?) y por ejemplo, el personaje de "Black Peter" surgió de ahí, así como otros de los detalles clave de la historia…

En fin, es seguro que la navidad e incluso el año nuevo habrán pasado antes de que yo termine de escribir este relato, pero aun así espero que los que decidan leerlo lo encuentren entretenido… En el próximo capitulo les prometo mucho mas de la historia, así como la introducción de nuestros amados Caballeros de Bronce y, algo que será constante en el fic, referencias graciosas de este y otros animes y videojuegos para deleite de la parodia…

Como sea, aquí se despide su amigo Zero; Comentarios, Quejas, Cumplidos, Cartas de amor, Correos Bomba y Amenazas, ¡ya tienen mi correo!

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Los Santos Combaten de Nuevo

**_LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO Y LA PENÚLTIMA NAVIDAD__  
FANFICTION DE SAINT SEIYA  
POR: TEKKAMAN ZERO _**  
zeroreddemonyahoo.es  
**_IDEA ORIGINAL: HYBRID SNAKE _**

_**ADVERTENCIA:** La lectura de este chusco relato puede provocar ataques epilépticos, calvicie, esterilidad y/o impotencia, aversión al agua electropura, tres tipos desconocidos de enfermedades venéreas y un misterioso virus come-carne causante de lentas y dolorosas muertes Se recomienda discreción_

_Acompáñalo con leche._

24 De Diciembre de 199X

Durante siglos la Codicia de los soberbios Dioses ha abatido al planeta Sin embargo, en algún lugar de este mundo; Se encuentra un épico Héroe que ha librado legendarias batallas por causas justas; y cubierto por su plateado ropaje ha desafiado a seres mitológicos aun a costa de su propia sangre ¡Es por eso que se le ha valido el titulo de Santo!

-La cámara hace uno de esos violentos giros de 180 grados, el cual aparte de inducir al vomito, nos sitúa en lo profundo de una vieja caverna.-

"¡Destrúyelo Frankus!"

Luego de eso vemos a un corpulento luchador de estilo libre, quien envía contra al suelo al maltrecho clon de Frankestein con una llave guanajuatense, una horda de lobas se lanzan contra él, pero el Enmascarado de Plata las derriba con un poderoso gancho a la nuca.

"¡Ríndase Dr. Clon, los de Cartoon Network me hicieron el bueno de esta miniserie! Sin mencionar que me dieron unas ridículas botas cohete y un estúpido jet anfibio que nada que ver conmigo"

"¡Verdammen Sie es! ¡Nunca Santo.!" Grita un viejo pelón con acento alemán barato, "¡Adelaido, Envía a mas de mis monstruos!"

"¡Si, señor Master!"

"¡¡NEIN! ¡Ese no es el botón idiota! ¡¡Estas Kaput de la cabeza!"

"¡Estoy kaput Master jeje!"

TEKK: "¡MOMENTITO! ¡Jeje, lo siento amigos! ¡Santo equivocado! -n.nU- por cierto, me encantó cuando luchaste contra el Calamar Extraterrestre."

"Ese fue Godzilla"

TEKK: "¡Da lo mismo! Mejor volvamos a Saint Seiya"

**_-CAPITULO 1-  
"¡Los Santos Combaten de Nuevo! Mas o Menos"_**

Como decía

Mansión Kido; En algún lugar del Japón

-La cámara enfoca a una señal de transito, la cual dice 'Avenida: En Algún lugar, Calle: Ni Peces ni Iguanas'-

En medio de un enorme y bello jardín de casi 1 kilómetro de largo (¡y no exagero, sino vean el de la Corporación Capsula y verán!), Repleto de plantas y animales exóticos; (o sea, en peligro de extinción ya que los cazan por ser considerados afrodisíacos) Encontramos a la imponente residencia Kido, una mansión tan exuberante que nada tiene que envidiarle a las de Bill Gates, Donald Trump o a la de Playboy (Con excepción claro, de las bellas conejitas paseándose Topless XD -¡Cásate conmigo, Karen McDougal!-), fruto seguro de los años mozos de Mitsumasa Kido como narcotraficante, tratante de blancas y órganos de infantes y sobre todo su lavado de dólares que, a pesar de ser actos de corrupción común de todo ricachón y que hunden más y más a nuestros países en el subdesarrollo, no vienen al caso del fanfic

MULTITUD DE POLITITERES CORRUPTOS: "¡Gracias Tekkaman!"

TEKK: "De nada sabandijas; ¡Solo recuerden que pedí mi soborno pagado en juegos de PlayStation 2"

Como sea, en uno de los múltiples salones de esta mansión dos hombres discuten acaloradamente, uno de ellos viste un lujoso traje Armani y lentes oscuros; mientras que el otro viste unos viejos jeans azules, además de una camiseta roja Vaya apariencia para ser un Caballero de los Tiempos modernos ¿Verdad?

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!" Grita el joven de cabello castaño a punto de reventar la venota en su frente, mientras arruga un papel en su mano; "¿Ultimo lugar de popularidad entre los héroes de Manga/Anime? ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!"

"Pues me temo que no" Responde el sujeto de traje, tomando calmadamente un sorbo de café.

"¡Diablos, Eres mi Manager! ¿Para que diablos te estoy pagando?"

"Sr. Seiya, tomando en cuenta que me paga con Sopas Instantáneas; creo estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo" Repuso él mirándolo con un gesto de rencor, "Además por mas que trabaje, no puedo cambiar los gustos de miles de Otakus En especial si usted sigue dándose tan mala fama de fanático, pagano, martir, necio, ingenuo, roba-escenas "

"Bueno, ya entendí" Repuso Seiya frustrado.

"Sacrílego, menso, calenturiento, terco, baboso, analfabeto" Continuó el Manager mientras contaba los adjetivos con los dedos de las manos.

"¡Si! ya estuvo bueno"

"Obsesionado, tarado, burro, imberbe, sufrido, vago, mujeriego, cabeza hueca." Seguía el con los de los pies.

"¡Óyeme, te dije que ya!"

"heroedecuarta, zoquete, niñodemami, cuerodemula, pataston, aguacate, geniodelamesacuadrada, bestia" El pobre ya estaba sacando cálculos con un ábaco.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa!"

"Chanchojuco, asaltaviejitas, duermeenelparque, comecuandohay, raspaollas" Decía el sujeto mientras sacaba las cuentas con una calculadora de Contador de los años 60's, de esas que usan un rollote de papel (y no precisamente el del perrito)

"¡¡¡¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!" Gritó el Pegaso a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al hombre de una mordida.

"Perdón, me deje llevar jeje" Contestó él hundiéndose en hombros.

"¡DIABLOS, mira esto! Otra vez me ha ganado ese cretino de Goku por un solo puesto ¡Con este ya son 7 años seguidos!"

"¡Pues, es popular con los niños!" Replicó el Manager fingiendo una sonrisa.

"¡POPULAR, MIS POLAINAS! El tipo es un completo idiota ¡Todo lo resuelve a golpes!"

" _Miren al Burro Digo, 'Pegaso' hablando de orejas_"

"Cielos, ¡Yo soy mil veces mas simpático que ese greñudo barril sin fondo!Temo que soy un ser incomprendido'Odiado' es una palabra mas adecuada si me lo pregunta a mi"

"¡NO TE LO PREGUNTABA!" Gritó Seiya con llamas en los ojos; mientras el Manager se escondía tras su silla, "Ya es suficiente con esas malditas '1001 Formas de matar a Seiya' que circulan en la Internet Añoro los buenos tiempos cuando había menos basura ahí; Todo eran Roms de videojuegos, películas pirateadas y Pornografía barata para el pueblo trabajador"

"¡Jeje, De hecho la autora de ese documento es muy respetada en la comunidad! Seria mejor hacerse enemigo de George Bush que de ella"

"Hablando de eso viste ¡¿WTF! ¡¿QUE CARAJO SIGNIFICA ESTO!" Preguntó el Caballero fuera de control, mientras centraba nuevamente toda su atención en la lista en su mano "¡¿SHINJI IKARI! ¡¡¡¿COMO DEMONIOS PUDO GANARME ESTE REMEDO DE HOMBRE!"

"¿Cómo se supone que yo lo sepa? Dicen que los Mechas se han vuelto a poner de moda Además, ¿Qué no ves las noticias? ¡NEON GENESIS EVANGELION HA SIDO ACLAMADO POR LA CRÍTICA ESPECIALIZADA COMO EL MEJOR ANIME DEL SIGLO XX!

"¡PATRAÑAS! ¡¿Crees que no conozco tus motivos, EVA Fanboy! No proyectes tus sobrevalorados gustos en el resto de los fans del anime!"

"¡Momentito! Le recuerdo Sr. Que no son mis gustos los que estábamos discutiendo, No es mi culpa que los otakus quieran mas a un héroe tan torturado psicológicamente que a usted"

"¡ESE TIPO ES GAY Y LO SABES!"

"Bueno, esos rumores aun son infundados Aunque reconozco que rodeado de chicas tan lindas como la Señorita Ayanami, uno sospecha de la actitud tan reservada del muchacho"

"¡¿Rei Ayanami, estas loco!" Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro y vestimentas antiguas brincando de atrás de un escritorio, haciendo a nuestros dos amigos saltar también, pero del susto "¡Jaja, Esa chica tiene tanta personalidad como mis calzones de fin de semana; preferiría salir con un Cell Júnior antes que con ella!"

"¡¿Tu quien rayos eres!"

"Miroku, el monje depravado de Inuyasha" Respondió el Manager volviendo a su café.

"¿Que el monje depravado no era Anji de Samurai X?"

"¡A callar, que me interrumpen!" Ordenó Miroku rascándose la barbilla con un gesto de malicia, "¿En que estábamos? ¡Ah, si! Misato Katsuragi por otro lado, ¡Esa si es toda una mujer! No me importaría que me terminara de criar, aun junto a ese pingüino drogadicto que vive con ella"

"¡Estas mal, amigo!" Añadió otro sujeto apareciendo por detrás del sillón de Seiya, "¡Asuka Langley es en definitiva la mas sexy de todo Evangelion!"

"¿Y Este quien es?" Cuestionó Seiya contrariado, apuntando con el dedo al joven, quien vestía como universitario y tenía su cabello negro muy bien arreglado.

"Darien, el galán de Sailor Moon" Dijo el Manager sin desviar su mirada de la bebida caliente.

"¡Bah, Tu cállate asalta cunas!" Reclamó Miroku poniéndole muy mala cara al recién llegado, "Esa chica ni siquiera tiene 15 años ¿Y tu cuantos tienes? ¿40? ¡¿Qué no te da vergüenza ser tan rabo verde!

"¡Tengo 23, fenómeno estafador y manilarga!" Repuso él devolviéndole el gesto de enojo, "¡Además, tenga la edad que tenga nadie le quita lo buena Gente!"

"¡Muy bonito, ¿Esa misma excusa pones para andar con todas las chicas de tu anime antes de que se gradúen del jardín de niños!"

"¡Serena ya se graduó de Secundaria, Chiflado con vestido! ¡De todas formas la mayoría de edad debería ser a los 15 años!

"¡Yo hablaba de Rini, niño bonito! ¡Espero que un día de estos te metan a juicio como a Michael Jackson!"

"¡HEY, ESO NUNCA SE COMPROBO!"

"¡TAMPOCO LO DE LA TREVI Y TODOS SABEMOS LA VERDAD! ¡NO ME EXTRAÑARIA VERTE FORMAR EL CLAN 'TUXEDO-ANDRADE'!"

"¡JA, POR LO MENOS MI METODO FUNCIONA! ¿CUANDO FUE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE UNA CHICA TE HIZO CASO SIQUIERA PARA ACOMPAÑARTE A LA PARADA DE AUTOBUS? ¿POR ESO ANDAS DE TRAVESTI, VERDAD?

"¡SUFICIENTE, BRAD PITT DE SEGUNDA MANO! TE ACABAS DE GANAR UN VIAJE REDONDO A LO PROFUNDO DE MI 'AGUJERO NEGRO'!"

"¡¡¿¿EL QUEEEEEEEE!" Preguntaron todos los presentes totalmente sacados de onda; Mas aun el Manager de Seiya quien devolvió el café por la nariz.

"¡¡EL QUE TENGO EN MI MANO, IMBECILES!"

"¡¡AAAAH!"

"Pues ya estuvo bueno de tanta chorrada.,.. ¡Sacarratelas de aquí! ¡Esta casa es decente así que esas cochinadas para la calle!" Clamó el Pegaso tomando a ambos sujetos por el cuello de la camisa y aventándolos por una de las enormes ventanas "¡Además para ser Cameo ya se pasaron de sus 5 minutos! Luego van a acabar poniendo esta mugre de fic en crossovers en vez de como uno de Saint Seiya"

TEKK: "¿A alguien se le antoja ver por el resto del cuento a un Pingüino vistiendo la armadura de Pegaso?"

"¡No, no hablaba en serio jefecito!"

TEKK: "Mas te vale, mula con alas"

"Bueno, ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si, a la calle con ustedes!"

"¡HECHEN PAJA!"

Ambos tipos cayeron cinco pisos abajo, pero para su suerte cayeron en un lecho de rosas, colocado ahí por el propio Darien como mera precaución Y si, como son rosas de anime romántico estas misteriosamente carecen de espinas

"¡Diablos, al cabo que ya me iba!" Clamó Miroku sacudiéndose los ropajes.

"Oye ¿Y sigue en pie la oferta del 'Agujero negro'?" Preguntó el otro chico, poniéndole la mano en el hombro delicadamente y con mirada seductora.

"¡¡¿¿QUÉ!"

Darien le guiñó entonces el ojo.

"¡¡¡SANGOOOOO!"

Mientras Tanto; en el Salón de La Justicia ¡Digo! En otro lugar de la basta mansión

Frente a un enorme televisor de 90 pulgadas, Picture in Picture, flatscreen HD, con conexión al Internet y filtro de programación, y que solo le falta lavar ropa y tostar pan (lo que si hace el que esta en la otra sala), encontramos a otro de nuestros héroes, el despreocupado joven de largo cabello verde y pantalón de tirantes esta tirado en la alfombra, cociéndose los ojos y sonriendo ante la imagen de la programación matutina, mientras ese entretiene coloreando un libro de actividades de Candy Candy Marca ACME

"Bueno ya paso el maratón de tres días de las Chicas Superpoderosas, y aun no me han brotado los ojos por las orejas Aunque me preocupa un poco el hecho de que a veces la vista me cambie a algo parecido al Echovisor de Samus Aran en Metroid Prime ¡En fin! Después voy a ver el Show de Ashley Simpsom, dos horas de Rebelde, el final de Digi Charat Nyo, el primer capitulo de Pita-Ten, una película de Barbie y el capitulo de estreno de las Pistas de Blue ¡¿Quien dice que no tienen buenos shows en la tele estos días!"

"¡Matanga!" Repuso un chico de cabello azul y cara de pocos amigos (con todo y su cicatriz de bad boy de los 80's, por la cual le debe derechos a Squall Lionheart), tomando el control remoto y cambiando bruscamente de canal

"¡Hey! ¡Yo estaba viendo eso Oni-san!"

"Bien dicho Shun ¡Estabas!" Dijo Ikki sentándose en un cómodo sillón, ignorando por completo al otro santo.

"¡No se vale! ¡Ya venía Kaleido Star!" Reclamó él saltando y poniéndole una expresión de ira, tanta como su afe eh 'inocente' cara podía mostrar.

"¡Nah, me aburro! Cuando dibujen a las chavas como lo hace Masamune Shirow me avisas, jejeje"

"¡Ikki, cámbiale! ¡Por lo menos déjame ver de que trata hoy Mirmo Zibang!"

"¡No fastidies enano que estoy viendo el maratón de Rocky, Gracias al tamaño de la tele puedes comparar con precisión de maraquero cuanto se le torcía el hocico a Stallone por película ¡Mejor vete a jugar a la casita por otro lado! _Así le puedo cambiar a Venus jejeje_"

"¡Dame el control, o le digo a todos en el Santuario que debajo de tus revistas Penthouse escondes tu colección de discos de Laura Paussini!"

"¡SHHHH, CALLATE METROSEXUAL SOPLON!" Gritó el Fénix parándose de un brinco y poniéndole una mano en la boca a su hermano, otorgándole con la otra el mágico aparatito que nos incita a ser mas holgazanes... "¡¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que lo que me gusta es la chica, no su música!"

"¿Por eso es que silbas 'Entre Tu y Mil Mares' cuando te estas bañando?" Preguntó Andrómeda con una sonrisa irónica.

"¡Maldición! Debo aprender a cerrar con llave las puertas" Dijo Ikki frustrado hundiéndose en el sillón con los brazos cruzados. "Claro no es culpa mía, luego de vivir en un volcán rodeado de roca, lava y humo se pierde tal costumbre Mas aun con esa molesta niña chillando 'Señor Caballero' cada tres segundos ¡ni que fueran 'Los Caballeros del Kodai'! Maldito Toei, mejor me hubieran puesto una como Faye Valentine ya que estaban inventando semejantes fumadas entre eso y los Caballeros de Cristal y de Acero no se que salio peor" Exclamarón un hombre de armadura azul y cabello lila, junto con un trío de preadolescentes vestidos al estilo Megaman; "¿Sabes que estamos oyéndote, ¿verdad?"

"¡Pues claro!" Respondió Ikki, "¿Si no que punto tendría ridiculizar su mera existencia?"

"Necesitamos un mejor trabajo" Suspiraron los cuatro cabizbajos, saliendo de la habitación, sosteniendo en sus manos una forma para una audición de telenovela de TV Tolteca.

"¡Jijijiji! ¡Mira Oni-chan! ¡Mirmo ya se puso a bailar con su pandero!""

"Ya Deja de reírte 'Juan Gabriel' a la japonesa ¡Eh, Tatsumi! ¡Caen bien unas botanas ¿no crees!" Exclamó luego Fénix en tono imperativo (o sea gritando como bestia), para que se le oyera por toda la casa.

_¡Condenados golfos piojosos!_ Pensaba molesto el tipo robusto y calvo mientras salía caminando por el pasillo, soltando una escoba y amarrándose un delantal de mala gana "¡En un minuto los atiendo!" Dijo finalmente esforzándose por no morderse la lengua, y sacando rayos hasta por las narices

"¡Mas te vale, clon del Maestro Limpio!" Respondió el Caballero maliciosamente, "¡No se te vayan a olvidar mis nachos con queso extra y la ketchup del perico!"

Tatsumi hubiera deseado en ese momento que lo partiera un relámpago, pero ni Pikachu ni cualquiera de sus amigos abominaciones de mercadotecnia fueron invitados a este fic (porque es una historia decente); así que ni modoSi Señor!" Murmuró finalmente entrando a la cocina, "Como extraño los días en que la Señorita no traía vagos a la casa y simplemente los dejaba dormidos en los moteles" Añadió después revisando la alacena en busca de chucherías; Luego abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta del refrigerador, recordando aquella vez en que casi le pega un infarto al descubrir que Hyoga se había traído el cadáver de su madre en un cubote de hielo para almacenarlo ahí, (¡Hey! Es mejor que estar viajando a Siberia cada tres días ¿no creen?) Habiendo constatado que no tenía viejas muertas a la par de la mostaza, el pobre calvo suspiró aliviado, y se dispuso a partir con los antojos del Fénix para evitar enfadarlo, ya que la ultima vez este le propinó el 'Golpe de ilusión diabólica' Y lo tuvo alucinando con ser la criada -¡Con uniforme de 'maid' francesa al mas puro estilo Mahoromatic y todo!- de un castillo lleno de Seiyas por una semana entera (La cual, sería la peor pesadilla de muchas personas que yo conozco XD) En ese momento, una multitud en las afueras de la residencia le llamo la atención

"¡¡¡QUEREMOS A JULIO REGALADO!"

"¡HIJOS DE SU #$& MADRE!" Gritó Tatsumi asomándose a la ventana, "¡¡YA LES HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE YO NO SOY JULIO REGALADO!"

"¡¡¿ESTAS SEGURO!"

"¡¡¡¡LARGO!" Ordeno el que no tienen ni un pelo de tonto; lanzándoles violentamente cuanto utensilio de cocina tenía al alcance.

"¡¡HUY, QUE CARÁCTER!"

"¡Hey amigos, ¿Qué hacen!" Inquirió Seiya uniéndose al grupo, mientras al fondo se oía a su Manager saliendo de la casa un poco más rico, en sopas instantáneas claro está -.-U Supongo que nunca puedes tener demasiadas

"Aca de niñera de 'Belinda'" Musitó el Fénix frustrado, "Para variar y no perder la costumbre"

"A propósito ¿Dónde diablos están Shiryu y Hyoga?" Preguntó el Pegaso curioso, "No los he visto en toda la mañana"

"La ultima vez que los vi estaban murmurando algo sobre 'arreglar cuentas'" Contestó Shun sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla

"¿Qué estarán tramando? Necesitó hablar con ese rubio desgraciado; hoy se cumplen cinco meses de que no me devuelve mi colección de mangas de Ring Nakeru"

"¿Te refieres a los que se llevó a Siberia para mantener su fogata ardiendo?"

"¡¿QUÉ!"

"¡Oni-san!"

"Ah si Se suponía que no te lo dijera" Refutó Ikki rascándose la cabeza despreocupadamente, "Bueno, ya sabes Seiya, no te tienes que enterar de eso porque es secreto ¿De acuerdo?"

"¡MALDITO HIJITO DE MAMI! ¡YA ME LAS PAGARA!"

"¡Si quieres yo lo golpeo por ti! Se de un 'hermoso' castillo donde aprenderá su lección jejeje"

"¿Eh?"

"Olvídalo"

"¡Que malo eres Oni-san!"

"¡Ya deja de decirme Oni-san, Cristian Castro con tirantes! ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que el fanfic es para latinos, no para japoneses?"

"Perdon Hermanote lindo precioso"

"Odio mi vida"

En otro lado del Casti digo, mansión Kido...

Vemos a un joven de largo cabello negro ejercitándose arduamente, ya va por quien sabe cual numero de lagartijas, y a cada una mas que hace gruesas gotas de sudor caen al piso como lluvia de invierno

"¡Ya párale Shiryu!" Exclamó otro chico de cabello rubio poniéndose de pie a su lado, "¿Acaso quieres que alguien se resbale en el charco de tu apestoso sudor y se rompa la mad digo, columna?"

"¡No exageres Hyoga!" Repuso él Dragón levantándose y usando una de las costosas cortinas de seda italiana como toalla, "A fin de cuentas Tatsumi siempre se encarga de limpiarlo, y sino pues estas nuevas alfombras persas son bastante absorbentes a fin de cuentas"

"¡Cierto! Y las nuevas sabanas importadas de china son más delicadas y pachoncitas que el papel higiénico del cachorrito"

"¿A que rayos te refieres con eso?" Cuestionó él con expresión seria.

"No, nada ¡Olvidémoslo si!" Respondió el Cisne desviando la mirada.

""

TEKK: "Óyeme Hyoga ¿Por qué no te compras un parche? Esa venda ya esta mas vieja y sucia que esos pellejos que llevas enrollados en las patas"

"Vivo en una choza en Siberia, ¿te parezco millonario? Además con parche parecería villana de telenovela del Canal donde te Estrellas"

"No hay nada malo en mostrar la discapacidad" Intervino el dragón, "Mira que yo soy el invitado estelar del Teleton de este año ¡En tu cara Yahir!"

TEKK: "¡Sape! ¡¡No andes invocando a Satanás en mi presencia! mejor síganle con el fic"

"¿Me hablaban?" Preguntó Lucifer apareciendo de la nada, mientras se agitaban sus cuatro alas y su larga cabellera gris.

"¡NOOOO, FUERA DE ACA ENGENDRO DE TOEI DIOS MEDIANTE NO TE HAYAN SEGUIDO LOS CLONES DE ORFEO!" Gritó el Dragón corriendo al ángel caído a punta de escobazos.

"Como sea Shiryu, ¿Vamos a hacer esto hoy o qué?"

"¡Ja, por supuesto! Ya termine con mi calentamiento"

"¡Excelente, prepárate Dragón!" Exclamó el rubio incendiando su cosmos, iniciando una especia de bailecito mientras el aire a su alrededor se congelaba "¡Ahora demostraremos cual de los es el mas Poderoso!"

"¡Jajaja, tu lo has dicho Cisne!" Refutó el de larga cabellera moviendo sus puños en un patrón circular, despertando también su poder "¡Es hora de que alguien te corte las alas!"

"¡AQUÍ VAMOS!"

Un poderoso estruendo resonó violentamente por toda la propiedad, mientras un flash de deslumbrante energía salía despedido de la habitación

"¡Ríndete si es que sabe lo que te conviene!"

"¡Nunca NO DEJARE QUE ME VENZAS!"

"¡TU LO PEDISTE!"

"¡NO, RAYOS!"

"¡AJAJA!" Gritó Shiryu triunfante, "¡TE LO DIJE AMIGO, NADIE ME GANA EN MARIO KART!"

"¡CONDENADO HIJO DE!" Masculló Hyoga rechinando los dientes, mientras rompía el Wavebird del Gamecube en su rodilla "¡DOS DE TRES! ¿SALE?"

"¡Claro que no! Acepta tu derrota como Caballero que eres"

"¡Entrale! ¿Que tanto te cuesta?" Renegó Cygnus con una lágrima en el ojo.

"¡Jum, eres un llorón! ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de alguien que aun mantiene a su jefa congelada como si fuera Chuleta de cerdo?"

"¡¿Tu que sabes cliché oriental con patas! Alguien criado por un clon de Sammet, el duende mágico-come llantas no conoce el amor de una madre"

"¡OYE, QUE A MI VIEJO MAESTRO SE LE RESPETA!"

"¡ENTONCES RESPETA TU A MI MADRECITA, OJOS DE ALCANCIA"

"¡¡TUERTO NIÑITO DE MAMI!"

"¡¡CIEGO MASOQUISTA!"

"¡¡SUFICIENTE! ¡TE VOY A PARTIR TU ADORADA MAMI EN CUADRITOS CON MI ESPADA EXCALIBUR!"

"¡¡NO SI YO CONGELO TU TRASERO DE STRIPPER EN TIEMPOS DE HAMBRE PRIMERO!"

"¡AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO, RUBIO OXIGENADO!" Gritó el Pegaso irrumpiendo en la habitación de una patada _¡Con un demonio! ¿Porque diablos siempre que juegan esa tontería apagan todas las luces?_ Pensó luego, medio ciego del flashazo, "¡AHORA SI, ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE QUEMASTE MIS MANGAS!"

"¡TU NO TE METAS, MASCOTA DE KURUMADA!" Reclamaron los otros dos al unísono.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Proclamó Seiya, abalanzándose sobre sus compañeros he hincando la violenta pelea, la cual se desenvolvió como una de esas caricaturas de Bugs Bunny donde solo se ve una nube de humo rodando por todas partes, mientras quien sabe quien golpeaba a quien sabe que con quien sabe que cosa

TEKK: Ya ni yo entiendo para donde va la cosa O.oU

Y mientras plumas, escamas y herraduras volaban por toda la habitación, el ruido de la matanza atrajo rápidamente a los otros dos Santos de Bronce

"¡LE ENTRO!" Exclamó Fénix con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, poniéndose un par de gruesas mancuernas de acero en los puños, sacando de la nada un bate de aluminio y colocándose una mascara de Guardameta de Hockey en el rostro; al tiempo en que se zambullía en la nube de golpes.

"¡Ikki, OMGWTF!"

"¡Hey, así no se vale!"

"¡El que juega, aguanta!"

"¡¡PAAAAARENLEEEEE!" Grito Andrómeda al borde del llanto, mordiéndose la camisa para no recaer mientras todos los demás detenían el linchamiento en el acto "¡¿¿Cómo PUEDEN ESTAR PELEANDO! ¿ACASO OLVIDARON QUE DIA ES HOY!"

"Esteeee. ¿El 30avo aniversario de Masami Kurumada?" Farfulló Seiya.

"¿El cumpleaños de Pamela Anderson?" Preguntó Ikki.

"¿La trigesimosexta celebración del legado de Ghandi?" Musitó Shyriu.

TEKK: ¿El día nacional de la Torta de Queso?

"¡IGNORANTES, CLARO QUE NO! ¡Es víspera de Navidad!" Exclamo el Santo rubio exaltado, "No puedo creer que yo sea el único en toda la casa que lo recuerda!"

"Es porque tu eres el único Cristiano en toda la Casa, Sherlock" Dijo el Dragón "¿Cómo esperas que un fiel budista como yo recuerde en tan ridícula tradición?"

"¡Óyeme, ¿Cómo que ridícula!" Clamó Shun.

"Cualquier persona culta y conocedora sabe que la 'Navidad' solo es una excusa comercial para incitar a la gente al consumismo innecesario e irracional, y que los únicos ganadores son los negociantes que promueven esta farsa"

"¡¿Farsa! ¡La navidad es una época de paz para dar y recibir en familia! Eso siempre lo decía mi Mami" Contesta el Cisne sacando un crucifijo dorado y acariciándolo en su rostro; "¡¿Cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas!"

"Por favor, no empieces de nuevo con tu Mami" Repuso Shiryu con una gotota de sudor, "¡Esta muerta güerito! Ni siquiera Jabu llora tanto después de todos estos años, y eso que a él los 'socios' del viejo Kido le quitaron los riñones para venderlos en el mercado negro ¡Ni hablemos de los ojos de Ichi!"

"¡Ya déjame en paz, Bravucón!" Renegó el Cisne acurrucándose en posición fetal debajo de una mesa, mientras lloraba amargamente y su piel se teñía de un matiz azulado "¡Ahh Mamita, ninguno de estos animales comprende cuanto te quise!"

"Ya le pego el ataque al Edipode este" Murmuró Ikki de mala gana.

"¡¡YA CHICOS, CÁLMENSE!" Exclamó Shun, tratando de consolar a su amigo, "¡No ha habido tanto escándalo por aquí desde que mi hermano choco el BMW Z4 de Saori contra la estatua de Athena!"

"¡Jejeje, si fue divertido!" Añadió el Fénix recostándose contra un muro, "¡Pero no tanto como cuando desafié a Seiya a colgar las tangas de Saori del asta bandera del Palacio Valhala! ¡Jaja, estuvo resfriada por dos meses!"

"No te preocupes Hyoga, ¡Con nosotros basta para preparar la celebración!" Dijo Andrómeda, "¡Después de todo es nochebuena, una fiesta de paz y amor entre amigos!"

_Ya empezó este con sus cursilerías_ Pensó el Dragón suspirando.

_¿Cómo diablos es que no soy adoptado?_ Se preguntó Fénix.

"Déjame solo Shun" Musitó Cygnus, "Nunca voy a poder volver a celebrar una navidad alegremente sin mi madre querida!"

"Yo también paso, no estoy de humor para fantasías de Kinder" Alegó Seiya emprendiendo la partida, mientras Shyriu e Ikki asentían en silencio.

"¡No son fantasías! ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes tiene espíritu navideño?"

"Yo si tengo ¡Esta guardado con mis fotos de Pie Grande y el Conejo de Pascua!" Contestó Ikki.

"Cálmate Shun" Dijo Seiya, "Una cosa es querer seguir una tradición, pero tu estas tan lleno de Barney, Pistas de Blue y polvo de hadas que no distingues bien la realidad"

"¡Malo, solo por eso Santa no te va a traer lo que le pediste!" Grito el chico de cabello verde al borde de las lágrimas, mientras abrazaba un Elmo de peluche.

"¿Cuántas veces te debo decir que Santa Claus no existe?" Replicó Fénix, "Es menos real que los 'dotes artísticos' de Lorena Herrera"

"¡SANTA SI EXISTE! ¡YO LO VI RONDANDO EN EL TECHO EL AÑO PASADO CON TODO Y SU SACO DE JUGUETES!"

"¡Ese era Seiya robando revistas las Playboy de Hyoga!" Reclamó Shiryu, _Lo sé bien porque yo andaba en el techo espiando a Saori con mis binoculares ¡Es que las mías ya estaban viejas y pegajosas!" Se defendió el chico ante la mirada asesina de Cygnus._

"¡Mentira! ¡¿Si no creen en Santa porque le escribieron todos cartas y guindaron los calcetines con su nombre de la chimenea!" Clamó el chico señalando con el dedo, por cierto solo la de Shun era un calcetín; Hyoga había colgado una vieja y apestosa bota de piel de oso; Shiryu la ropa para la lavandería; Seiya un enorme costal de papas vacío e Ikki una trampa para Osos de Metal Oxidado

"No todos, que yo sepa Ikki no escribió nada"

"¡Prefiero escribirle a Dios! Ese sí el mejor personaje de ficción, no le ganan ni Gandalf y Yoda juntos"

"Yo solo lo hice porque convenciste a Saori de obligarnos, no puedo arriesgarme a enfadar a la persona que me paga el seguro del oftalmólogo" Dijo el Dragón.

"¡Y si ella esta enterada puede que si haya regalos de por medio jiji, para eso esta podrida en dinero!" Agregó el Pegaso.

"Ustedes no tienen remedio ¡Ven Hyoga, empecemos a decorar!" Clamó Sun poniendo una sonrisota de campeonato, tomando en brazos dos cajotas (de esas en que viene las refrigeradoras) llenas de adornos navideños.

"Ehhhh ¡Ve tu primero para que yo aprenda!" Repuso Cygnus fingiendo una sonrisa, _Que no se me vaya a pegar lo 'Queer Eye'_

"¡Okidoky! ¡Lalalala!" Dijo el chico saltando y bailando alrededor del árbol, mientras lanzaba alegremente los adornos a diestra y siniestra, "¡Angelitos y esferitas, que linda es la navidad!"

Sobra decir que los otros cuatro caballeros no miraban dicho espectáculo con muy buenos ojos

"Desde que paso solo aquella tarde en la casa de Piscis este tipo ya no es el mismo"

"¡Tipitipitin-pitin!"

"¡Ni hablar de cuando se fue a aquella excursión campestre con Misty!"

"¡Tipitipiton-pitin!"

"Diga lo que diga la maldita genética yo soy adoptado"

"Oigan chicos, y Saori ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?" Preguntó Seiya preocupado mirando hacia todos lados.

"Aun esta dormida" Dijo Hyoga haciendo malabarismos con tres jarrones de porcelana del siglo XIV, "¡Claro, después de la fiestesita de anoche!"

"¡Cuando se junta con Bra es de lo peor!" Añadió Shiryu, "¡Quien diría que la heredera de Capsule Corp seria tan poco recatada! Incluso FOX les ofreció un contrato para un reality show a esas dos ¡Algo así como trabajar de asistentes de medio tiempo en el restaurante Pia Carrot o no se que!"

"¡Yo mejor me quedo con Paris, pero no por sus mugres realitys sino por sus películas de 'acción'!" Murmuro Ikki sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Sinceramente a mi Saori me caía mejor cuando se juntaba con Matt Damon y Ben Afleck" Musitó el Dragón, "¡Demostraba mas clase y era menos gruñona y mandona que ahora que se revuelca con Kid Rock, Eminen y Dennis Rodman!"

"¡Solo agradece que a fin no se caso con Michael Jackson!"

"¡Eh, mocosos! ¡Ya dejen de comerse a la Señorita Saori a sus espaldas!" Grito Tatsumi entrando a la sala con un plumero en mano y un pañuelote amarrado a la calva.

"¡No molestes Pelón! ¿Quieres que te envié a otro viajecito por la 'Dimensión S'?" Inquirió Ikki apuntándole con el índice, ante el espanto del sujeto y el desconcierto de Pegaso.

"¡¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡En fin! Yo creo que mejor voy a despertarla chicos ¡Ya vuelvo!" Clamó finalmente Seiya silbando alegremente

"¡Cielos, a Seiya si que le gusta serle útil a Saori!" Dijo Shun.

"¡Que útil ni que nada!" Exclamó Shiryu cerrando los ojos, "¡Seguro que solo va para encontrarla dormida y verle los calzones!"

"Es verdad" Musitaron los demás con una gotota de sudor en la frente.

El Caballero se abría paso corriendo rápidamente por los amplios pasillos

_¡Jejeje si me apuro la halló dormida y en calzones!_ Pensaba el chico de cabello castaño mientras mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "¡O mejor aun! Con esa lencería nueva de Victoria's Secret ¡O hasta en pelotas como en la ultima película! ¡Por ese #&$# de Apolo no tuve tiempo de ver nadita!"

TEKK: ¿Y para que querías ver? Si de todas maneras estas mas liso que un plancha

"¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE VOY A DECIR QUE ERA LA PUT CENSURA!"

TEKK: Como quieras chiquillo

Después de su corta carrera, el Santo de Bronce llego finalmente a su destino; y parándose frente a la puerta de la habitación giró el picaporte sonriendo aun más al notar que el cuarto no estaba cerrado Asomándose lentamente adentro, vio con morbosa alegría como las sabanas y la ropa de dormir yacían revueltas sobre la cama, al fondo el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha le hizo darle gracias a Zeus.

"¡Jajaja, Genial!" Dijo descaradamente mientras le comenzaba a sangrar la nariz, y una seductora melodía acompañaba el resto de la escena "¡Seiya amigo mío, esta vez si que la hiciste!"

Con extremo sigilo, dio un par de pasos y luego se detuvo.

"¡YA PARALE CON ESE MALDITO SAXOFON!"

TEKK: ¡Perdón, jeje! Aguafiestas, solo intentaba añadirle sabor al asunto.

Seiya reinició su fechoría, entrando luego muy lentamente de puntillas a la habitación, cuidando no hacer ruido alguno

"¡Tenga!"

"¡¡CLONK!" Resonó la cabeza del joven cuando una furiosa Saori (que se escondía tras la puerta) lo dejo viendo Pegasitos al propinarle un golpazo en la cabeza con el enorme cetro dorado, anteriormente conocido como Niké, la Diosa de la Victoria

TEKK: Por cierto ¿Sonó hueca verdad?

"¡Ayyyy ¿POR QUÉ TANTA VIOLENCIA, MUJER!"

"¡¿Que te dije la ultima vez que te colaste en mi cuarto!" Reclamó la joven de cabello lila limpiando el báculo con un pañuelo, "¡Mejor agradece que no te encierre en una olla de mole poblano como hice con Poseidón Vaya 'Santo' que eres!"

"¡Diablos, tu si que eres resentida! Ni Marin, Shaina o Miho se molestaban tanto conmigo solo por ser curiosonClaro que ellas nunca me cacharon"

"¡Suficiente! Mejor apúrate que es hora de empezar con mis obligaciones de Diosa ¡Busca mis pantuflas! Y ya sabes que me refiero" Suspiro Seiya frustrado.

Momentos después vemos al Pegaso arrastrándose por el piso de la Mansión, llevando a Saori parada con aire de mandamás sobre su espalda.

"¡Deja de tambalearte tanto Seiya! Si me llego a caer de aquí te haré limpiar el suelo de las Doce Casas con la lengua de nuevo"

"Lo que hago por amor" Murmuró amargamente el chico con indicios de lagrimas en los ojos, "¡Hey, me encontré cinco centavos, diez mas y me ajusta para unas canelitas!"

"¡Nada!" Proclamó Athena arrebatándole la moneda, "Esto me lo quedo yo como tarifa por agraciarte con mi sagrada divinidad..."

"¡Tu no me quieres!" Exclamó Seiya al borde del llanto.

Una vez en la sala, vemos a nuestros héroes ocupados en labores mundanas Shun aun salta alegremente por todo el lugar decorando al mas puro estilo de los Fab5, mientras el pobre Hyoga trata de sobreponerse a las lagrimas recordando a su madre, asiendo su crucifijo contra su pecho y chupándose el dedo bajo la mesita de café Shiryu medita sobre sabiduría del oriente leyendo unos antiguos textos de Confucio -los cuales esconden un doujinshi Hentai de ¡Oh, mi Diosa!- mientras que Ikki se divierte limpiando una escopeta, a la vez que deleita su fino oído musical con 'Du Hast' de Rammstein sonando en su walkman

Por su parte, Athena esta cómodamente sentada en un enorme sillón de acabado victoriano mientras Seiya le da aire con uno de esos enormes abanicos de esos que usan los eunucos de los Emperadores en las películas, al mismo tiempo que le sostiene su copa de Vino y cambia las paginas de su revista 'Eres: Diosa' al pedido de Saori

Repentinamente el timbre de la puerta resuena en toda la casa.

-_¡Ting, ting ting ting ting!_- (Pegasus Fantasy, los que no me entendieron)

"¡Como odio esa tonadita!" Dice para si Tatsumi mientras se apura a responder, al abrir la puerta solo puede apartarse mientras el cuerpo de un chico cae redondo al suelo. "¡Hey, imbéciles! ¿Cuantas veces les voy a decir que no le compro basura a los ambulantes!"

"¡Pelón de mier Ugh No vuelvo a beber con los guionistas de Akira!" Se queja el Caballero del Unicornio desde el piso, mientras los demás jóvenes se apresuran a la entrada.

"¡JABU! ¡¿Qué te sucedió!" Clamó Seiya arrodillándose frente al maltrecho Santo de bronce, su cuerpo esta cubierto de heridas y su armadura esta echa pedazos "¡¿Quién te hizo esto!"

"Athena Seiya El Santuario Esta ¡Agghh!" Murmuró él antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¡Jabu!" Exclamaron los demás caballeros ante la mirada desconcertante de Saori!" Dijo el Pegaso, "Amigos ¡Parece ser que un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido!"

"¡NOOOOO, ¿TE DISTE CUENTA TU SOLITO O TE LO SOPLARON LOS DE UTILERIA!" Gritaron ellos con un tono de sarcasmo.

"Hijos de su P" Murmuro Seiya antes de ser interrumpido por la pantalla poniéndose negra y la música de la presentación que comenzaba

_-Los Guardianes del Uuuuniverso; Al triunfar el mal-_

"¡Momentito!" Repusieron cinco Caballeros del Zodiaco en versión Chibi con tono de enojo, corriendo al centro de la pantalla e interrumpiendo la rara melodía del cantante Español "¡Esa NO es nuestra canción!"

Entonces sonó un disco rayándose, luego del cual siguieron pesados solos metaleros en guitarras eléctricas acompañados del grito de un emocionado cantante de J-Rock

_-¡¡SAINT SEIYA eiya ya a!-_

"¡Así esta MUCHO mejor!" Clamaron los mini-santos marchándose sonrientes mientras aparecía en pantalla el logotipo japonés y el Narrador preparaba su presentación.

_**"¡LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO Y LA PENÚLTIMA NAVIDAD!"**_

_-Noche Buena es ya, Santa Claus hoy llegará...-  
-Y si tú, quieres un, gran regalo, ¡bueno serás!-  
-Con gran ansiedad, a Santa vamos a esperar-  
- Y si los malos atacan, ¡salvaremos la Navidad!-_

_-PEGASUS FANTASY: Seiya seguirá-  
-Porque es un Burro terco, y bien aguantador -  
-La Fama se va a robar-_

_-SAINT SEIYA: Jóvenes ingenuooos-  
-SAINT SEIYA: ¡Acabaran en el Hospitaaaaal!-  
-SAINT SEIYA: Molidos por salvar a Athena-  
-SAINT SEIYA Y Pegasus ¡¡Por la Navidaaaaaaad!-_

"¡Dame tu Fuerza, Payaso!"

_**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡Saludos amigos!

A fin de cuentas, y gracias al apoyo de los lectores, he logrado la inspiración necesaria y me he dispuesto a continuar esta historia Lamento mucho el haberla retrazado tanto jeje, pero me sorprendió (y alegró) aun mas la demanda que este (mi fic menos trabajado) tuvo con un simple prologo ¡Así que descuiden! Prometo continuar con este chusco relato y con algo de suerte, terminarlo para las próximas festividades

En este capitulo me desvié un poco del contexto y me dedique mas a jugar con los santos de Bronce, algo que realmente debía hacer antes de pasar a la 'acción' jaja Como sea, ¡en el próximo episodio haré burla de los Santos Dorados (¡Nobody's safe!), y nuestro héroes enfrentara cara a cara a la nueva amenaza y partirán para salvar a La Navidad! Les prometo que será genial.

BLACK PETER: ¡Y ya era hora! Mira que las pobres chicas ya estaban agarrando hasta telarañas solo por ver nuevamente mi encantador rostro

TEKK: ¡Enfríate, Raiden de MGS2 con armadura! Las lectoras seguro habrán tenido malos ratos, pero no tan malos gustos

BLACK PETER: ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo están leyendo esta bazofia.. ¿Verdad?

TEKK: ¡¿Qué! ¡Mejor recuerda que ningún personaje de este fanfic es tan indispensable como para no ser reemplazado por un pingüino!

BLACK PETER: ¡Jiji, solo bromeaba poderoso patrón!

Chorradas aparte, ¡mantengan la sintonía amigos! Esto tan solo es el comienzo.

Como siempre, contáctenme a mi e-mail para lo que se les ofrezca: Regalos costosos, donaciones en efectivo, boletos para viaje en 1ra clase y pequeños milagros, ¡Estoy a su disposición!

Y para obtener avisos sobre actualizaciones esta la mailing list: http/www.iespana.es/groundzero/mailist.html

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

-PROFILE No. 01: SOBRE LOS AUTORES-

TEKKAMAN "¡Sacanos vo!" ZERO:

_Es un joven de 21 años, poseedor de una muy infame imaginación desvariada y traumatizada gracias a los videojuegos; Anime.fan hasta la muerte, Tekk es un Piloto Varitech frustrado además de ser un pobre iluso que se considera a si mismo el esclavo sexual de Azusa Hinomori.   
Él ama la pizza, odia a Kouji Maeda y su sueño es algún día patearles las bolas a los guionistas de Street Fighter Alpha3. _

HYBRID "¡No me toquen el Pelo!" SNAKE:

_El es el hermanito de Tekk, quien ha sido declarado oficialmente pro al constitución hondureña como 'más fastidioso que la diarrea en los lunes por la mañana' Snake es adicto a cualquier deporte que involucre una pelota y la posibilidad de romperse los huesos, la serie de Metal Gear Solid y Kelly Clarkson.  
Él se ama a si mismo, odia esforzarse si el trabajo lo puede hacer cualquier otro y su sueño es algún día fumar polvo blanco con Hideo Kojima y Lance Armstrong. _

DISCLAIMER O COMO SEA QUE SE LLAME:

_Este relato es ficticio, Los personajes del mismo son usados y/o discriminados sin permiso o consideración alguna de sus respectivos autores, las marcas y patentes han sido tomadas de copias piratas, las situaciones son ridículas y poco trascendentes; los hechos son tan reales como El Chupacabras e inspirados en los chorrocientos especiales de navidad que transmiten las televisoras, los nombres han sido dejados para fastidiar a los supuestamente inocentes_


End file.
